


Red Velvet

by omonaut



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food, Humanformers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omonaut/pseuds/omonaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader decides to show human!Knock Out the wonderful world of tiny, red cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> I write KO as a cybertronian who uses science to keep a tangible human body, but doesn't really know much about human body parts... so that means that KO will mention robot body part names! Not a big deal, but I don't wanna confuse anyone.
> 
> Short one shot is short.

"I'm home-- and I have a surprise for you!"

Knock Out opened one eye and waved from his relaxed position on the couch. "I don't know if I care too much for surprises, little one." He sat up completely, giving you a space to sit and set down a couple of plastic bags on the floor to the side.

From one of the bags, you pulled out a decent sized plastic carton filled with cute, bite-sized red velvet cupcakes. "Ta-da! They're cupcakes. My favorite kind. I thought you might like them so I got a pack of them."

"How kind of you," he murmured with a hint of aloofness in his tone. "They certainly look… _festive_ , to say the least. What are those sparkly things on top?"

"Sprinkles. They're the best part. Well, maybe the cream cheese filling is? Or even the frosting and the soft cakey part…" You had popped open the lid as you spoke, and rubbed your hands together with anticipation at the sight of those beautiful sweets. It really had been a while since you decided to spend money on junk food, but you had a special visitor-- and what better reason to go against the grind than having visitors? You pry one out delicately, being careful not to waste any icing or cake crumbs. You licked your lips, and brought it up to your lips before noticing your roommate's silence. You glance over at him and all he did was look at you, mid-bite, with a blank stare.

"What?" You asked defensively, fitting the rest of the tiny confectionary in your mouth.

Knock Out sighed, shaking his head slightly. He re-situated himself much closer to you, taking his thumb and wiping the corners of your mouth with care. "Can't you be bothered to eat like you have manners, you hooligan? You've got frosting everywhere except inside of your mouth where it belongs!"

You knew he was totally irritated, but you couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, Doctor!" You replied playfully. "Really, I can't help myself. They're just too good to be eaten neatly after all."

"I doubt that," he replied, examining the crumbs and cream on his thumb with a curious look on his face.

You raised an eyebrow, lips pursed. "Here," you say, plucking a cupcake out of the tray. "Try one for yourself. They're really good, okay? And hey," -- you unwrapped it a little, pointing at the red bit -- "it looks like you kind of. It's red, white and cute."

He smiled a little, looking away and rubbing his neck. He glanced back at the cupcake and rolled his eyes before taking it by the bottom between his thumb and middle finger. He examined it carefully, twisting it around and pinching at the wrapper. Already crumbs and sprinkles were falling out.

"Knock Out, you're supposed to just toss it back in one go -- not run a diagnosis on it."

"I like to know exactly what I'm putting in my mouth before I _toss it back_ , missy." After he stuck his tongue out at you childishly, he took the world's tiniest bite, leaving over half of it behind. His eyes widened, still wary of the lump of sweetness pinched between his fingers. He swallowed and paused a moment before looking up at you and slowly closing his eyes. "Well," he begins quietly, "they're not _terrible_."

"Oh, no?" You crossed your arms in amusement at his vague opinion.

"In fact, I've decided to finish it. Would be rude not to, after all." He popped the rest of it it into his mouth, briefly sucking on each finger.

You rolled your eyes and brushed yourself off before standing up. "I'm honored, Doctor. Really. Anywho, I'm gonna start getting ready for bed." You snap the lid closed on the plastic carton. "Put this away for me?" You left the room and headed down the hallway, towards the bathroom.

Knock Out leaned forward, and waited until he heard the door shut. "Or… I could reward myself with another cupcake while you're not looking." With a quick survey of the room, making sure no one else was around, he pulled the lid open again and plucked another one out. "Mm, no time for diagnosis. I hear you taste much better in a single bite, my delicious little Earth treat!"

The cupcake darted into his mouth at the flick of his fingers. The rich, creamy smoothness of the cream cheese filling immediately had him salivating as it mixed together with the moist red cupcake and sprinkles. As he chewed, he already had another cupcake unwrapped between his fingers, ready to be devoured. Without hesitation, he stuffed it into his mouth. He looked down at the carton, though, and made notice that now half of them were gone.

"That… wasn't me, was it?" He licked some of the frosting from his upper lip, and struggled to not reach out for another. "I… I said I would put this away for her. I can't possibly eat the rest of these anyway. I'm full. I'm totally full."

★★ 

About half an hour later, you returned to the living room with a towel wrapped around your body as you brushed your teeth. You glanced around the room, looking for your roomie, but he was nowhere to be found… "Mm?" You check the couch, and it was spotless-- though there was a neat pile of crumbs on the cocktail table where the cupcakes once were.

Then suddenly, you heard a sad, pathetic kind of groaning coming from the kitchen, followed by a hollow crackling noise. _Okay…?_ As you turned the corner of your kitchen, you caught the criminal red-velvet-handed: Knock Out lay curled up in the corner, clutching the empty carton close to his body with bits of cream and crumbs decorating his lips and beard.

"Doctor…"

He looked up at you weakly and groaned. "(Y/N)… I'm not sure what's happening, but the room is spinning and I feel like I'm about to go into stasis _very_ shortly."

You shook your head and managed to say with the toothbrush tucked to the side in your mouth, "Eating too many of those at once'll give you a nasty tummy ache. But I guess I should have said that earlier though. My bad!"

"Your bad, indeed," he said before tossing the plastic box aside and holding his arms out. "Come make me feel better, little one. My midsection is killing me."

What you really wanted to do was kick his ass for eating the rest of your cakes; but it's rare that Knock Out is ever so vulnerable and defenseless, so you pushed the irritation aside, kneeled next to him in your towel with your toothbrush clenched between your lips, and caressed gentle circles on his abdomen. He sighed contentedly, his eyes fluttering shut and a grin stretching across his pretty face.


End file.
